The invention relates to nozzles for household or industrial suction tools; such nozzles serve as attachment (accessory) for the cleaning of objects.
For the removal of dust by suction, nozzles of various types are used, mostly as attachments to household and industrial suction tools. The combination of suction nozzles with brush inserts is intended to effect, at the same time, the sweeping and sucking of dust particles. Also known is the use of rotating brush parts. Thus the cleaning effect is intended to be intensified.
The above mentioned accessories come into direct contact with the objects to be cleaned and cause damage, especially, if the dust particles settle on delicate objects. Additionally, when cleaning rugged objects, not all dust particles are seized. Especially with small and lightweight objects, the danger of entanglement and overturning is to be pointed out.
There is known a vacuum cleaner (German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 22 18 351) which overcomes most of the above mentioned disadvantages by reversing the intake air after the filter and conducting it back to the nozzle as exhaust air. There is, however, a second separate pipe and tube system required, in addition to the usual suction pipe or suction tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,827 describes a vacuum cleaner the suction blower of which is driven by a pneumatic wheel whereby the compressed air is then blown out via nozzles around the suction jet. The normally used electric motor thus is replaced by the pneumatic wheel.
In contrast to this, it is an object of this invention to provide a nozzle for household or industrial suction tools which can be used at will for any suction tool. According to a further object, no additional power supply shall be required. Finally, it shall be possible to do the cleaning without coming into contact with and therefore without mechanical damage to the object to be cleaned.